On Monday, Luis and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.37 minutes, Brandon agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 22.17 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 21.43 seconds. How much faster was Michael than Luis in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Michael was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ Michael was 0.74 seconds faster than Luis.